In general, a telemetering system that reads the meter of a measuring machine which measures the consumption of electric power, water, gas, or the like through a communication network has been known (for example, see PTL 1). In the telemetering system disclosed in PTL 1, a communication terminal station which is a wireless slave station automatically registers the identification information (Cell Station ID (CSID)) of a relay device which is a wireless master station, and thus labors for operations to install the communication terminal station or to manage inventory are suppressed and mistakes generated when the operation to install the communication terminal station is performed are suppressed.
Generally, in a communication system, if the number of connected wireless slave stations which are subordinate to a specific wireless master station increases, wireless traffic in the vicinity of the wireless master station increases, and thus communication qualities are deteriorated. As a case in which the threshold of the number of accommodations of a wireless master station is exceeded, for example, there is a case in which a plurality of wireless master stations simultaneously enter a stop state due to network failure in a situation in which the wireless master stations are connected to the optical network. If the plurality of wireless master stations stop, existing wireless slave stations circumvent the wireless master stations which are in the stop state, with the result that connections are concentrated in a specific wireless master station, and thus there is a problem in that the threshold of the number of accommodations of the wireless master station is exceeded.
In addition, if a wireless master station is newly installed in a place where a plurality of wireless slave stations are closely installed, the connections of the wireless slave stations are concentrated in the newly installed wireless master station, and thus there is a case in which wireless communication congestion is generated in the vicinity of the newly installed wireless master station.
The telemetering system of PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which, if the number of accommodated wireless slave stations which are subordinate to the wireless master station reaches a threshold, connection of a new wireless slave station is denied, with the result that the number of accommodations is suppressed to be equal to or less than a specific number, and thus deterioration in communication qualities due to increase in traffic in the vicinity of the wireless master station is prevented. Normally, when a wireless slave station newly connects to the wireless master station or changes connection, the wireless slave station transmits a request to connect to the wireless master station to a collection control device through the wireless master station. Therefore, in the invention disclosed in PTL 1, the collection control device monitors the number of wireless slave stations which connect to a specific wireless master station, and controls the number of new connected wireless slave stations which exceeds the threshold.